


Rain Only Washes Away The Dirt

by Yaroumme



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaroumme/pseuds/Yaroumme
Summary: The Shinsengumi - now in hiding - end up meeting a friendly Tea Shop Owner who enjoys speaking with them.Until their departure to Edo they help her out.
*WARNING* Contains spoilers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I wanted to write this down forever, it is not centralized on the Relationship between the OC/Hijikata. If I get good responses, I might end up stretching it out and writing more chapters ;;  
> For now, please have fun reading!

It was a rather rainy day when the Shinsengumi had arrived in a hugely abandoned village very far from Edo.

Their posture wasn't as gallant as it were before and neither were their faces colored in an ambitious way.

Kondo slowly stepped forward to some abandoned buildings, then gazed over to the people who were slightly looking out of their half-closed windows and were talking something.

 **"Was to be expected..."** the past vice-chief said while trying to light a cigarette in his mouth until noticing that it got drenched, like their bodies.

With weak spirit, Kondo still tried to knock on one of the inhabited Houses, hoping for the slightest sign.

A small girl in fear opened the door.

 **"Yes?"** She formed with a trembling voice.

Kondo wondered what had happened that these Villagers were so scared of them? Did they really look so intimidating?

Well he didn't expect them wholeheartedly opening up to them, but it was still a little weird to him.

He gently kneeled down, stemming his big hands on his knees.

 **"Are your Mama and Papa also home?"** He asked with a gentle grin.

She nodded, and ran inside. Kondo got up again, fixing his clothes a little and then proceeded to muster the area.

The run-down houses looked like they didn't break in by themselves, but were broken down by others. He now was sure that there were people who manipulated the Villagers. It made him a little angry thinking about it, but as long as they stood here for a while, they might would be able to do something about it.

After a short while, the father of the young girl opened the door with a harsh posture, grabbing onto something near his waist.

Slightly bowing, Kondo greeted him.

 **"We do not mean to scare you, yet, could you tell us where we can spend the night?"** He now raised his head with a smile, scratching his cheek a little.

His men behind him already started to chat, some rubbed their arms and shoulders to warm up during the heavy rain that poured upon them and some even jumped around a little.

The Father sighed loud, then pointed to a well-painted building.

 **"There."** He said. **"You might try it there. That woman is the Tea Shop Owner and she might be able to spare you some rooms. If not, she owns those run-down buildings..."** Then he harshly slammed the door after answering and nothing was heard of him anymore.

Hijikata and Sougo had already started walking there, waiting for Kondo and the rest to gather up until knocking on the door.

 **"I'm coming!"** A gentle female voice said, steps were heard and clattering of dishes, then a loud thud and some more loud steps until the sliding door was unlocked and opened rashly.

A dark-haired woman with bandages on her head and a plaster on her left cheek opened the door with a smile.

 **"How may I be of help, gentlemen?"** She said as she just saw Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo in front of her until she saw the rest of the men and let out a small shriek.

 **"You do not have to be alarmed Miss, we are here to ask for a place to stay until the rain lets off."** Hijikata gently tried to form.

 **"Uh, sure..."** she pointed to the inside and postured herself to the side. **"You may come in then."**

Her smile didn't fade, but the more men came in, the more her face seemed to turn into a nervous mess.

All men placed themselves on the low tables, sitting and let out a sigh or relief, enjoying the warmth of the tea shop.

Kondo, Sougo and Hijikata just sat down and looked at each other as if it were a small hurdle they had overcome.

The young Lady didn't fully understand what was going on, but just started to heat some water and get some towels ready.

Fast she pulled out towels from one of her big shelves, also some bigger sheets if some of them needed it and proceeded to stack them up on her arms until she wasn't able to see anymore.

 **"Ah..."** she noticed, unable to put some of the stack down and just tried to trust her knowledge of her own commidity.

Until reaching the place where the men sat, she very slowly advanced until some of them hurried and helped her with taking them.

 **"You may use them, thank you!"** She smiled. Then she took a small pile of papers that were put together and a pen to write with.

 **"May I take your order then?"** Nervously she held the pen. **"You must be hungry??"**

 **"I think we'd all like to have your best tea."** Kondo smiled. **"What kind of food do you offer?"**

She nodded with widened eyes, writing down how many they were so that she'd ready enoug cans.

 **"I can offer great buns in variations... I mean, different fillings..."** she played with the pen again.

 **"Then, what's faster ready... I think we are all really hungry..."** he grinned again and took a towel one of the men gave him.

 **"Where can I smoke?"** Hijikata asked with a slightly raised arm and took out his pack of cigarettes.

 **"Ah... just follow me then. The kitchen is fine..."** nervously she waited for him to follow her to the back and then put down the paper sheets and the pen.

 **"Is it really okay here?"** He raised an eyebrow from between his V-Bangs and looked at her unsure posture.

 **"Mhmm."** She nooded as she readied the tea and started making the dough for the buns.

Hijikata quietly stood at the backdoor frame, mustering the small kitchen in which she was working.

It was in a beautiful order with no crumbs or tea leaves left on the counter. The sink was perfectly clean as well.

Then he tried to muster her unnoticably, wondering why she had so many bandages.

Looking closer, she also had some on her arms and hands. But then he recalled that one man saying she was the Landlord of these destroyed buildings. There definitely was something going on.

**"Miss, can I ask something?"**

**"Sure."** She turned her head towards him shortly as she took off the bandages now to knead the dough.

**"We were told that the two destroyed buildings outside are yours. Is that true?"**

**"That is true, yes."**  

**"Why were they torn down? They don't look like they just broke down."**

**"You're a sharp One, Mister."** She smiled with a small chuckle. **"That's true, yeah."**

**"Are those bandages also because of that case?"**

**"They might be..."** she quietly said as she moaned from kneading the dough hard on the counter, throwing it down and then kneading it.

She kept repeating those steps with the same kind of noise escaping her every time.

Sweat ran down her chin, on the apron that covered her chest.

 **"And what are you doing here? You all... do not seem to be ordinary Wanderers and neither Nomads..."** she stopped the kneading, turning towards the smoking Hijikata.

He breathed out the smoke, slightly stumbling on words to use.

 **"Well, that is..."** he sighed a little, rubbing his temples.   **"I do not know how to explain it, 'cause it's a big mess..."**

She furrowed a little sceptical, setting aside the dough and now cleaning her hands.

Then she got two chairs, sliding one towards him and sat on the other.

**"I want to know..."**

Her honest eyes drilled through his hand covering his face slightly.


End file.
